Pokémon Runner
by Vincent Van
Summary: Wilson, a Pokémon Runner, tasked to reunite the world and its inhabitants. Stella, a girl out to prove something. Zac, a cool guy with a secret. Alli, a girl on the run. They must travel through the Johto Region together for a purpose greater than any could achieve on their own. Set just a few years after Heartgold and Soulsilver. 1-5 gen, not 6. Your consideration is appreciated.


Prologue

Long Ago, people and Pokémon all got along, then as people expanded to the farthest corners of the globe, they lost touch with each other, and some even lost touch with Pokémon. Differences grew, but understanding was lost, danger brewed. War finally broke in a time long forgotten. Humans fought humans, Pokémon fought Pokémon, and sadly… humans fought Pokémon.

A small group of warriors was selected out of the armies of Man, and trained specifically to be champions on the side of man, against threats such as dragons and legendary Pokémon. These slaughterers were known as Pokémon Runners.

Not long after, the war came to a draw, humans and Pokémon agreed to co-exist, but to isolate their different regions. Eventually people saw the Pokémon Runners as monsters, when they were once praised as heroes; they were hunted, captured, or killed.

A few survived the genocide, and went on to train others in the practice of fighting Pokémon by themselves. Some towns say they remain under the protection of Pokémon Runners. Members of this organization are few and far between, but every once in a while, stories are passed from one to another about a mysterious man or woman who is capable of performing incredible tasks with or without Pokémon, usually for a price.

The last words to fall on the public's ears were about a Pokémon Runner named Trapper who challenged himself to hunt down all the legendary Pokémon in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions and defeat them in battle. The rumors were varied, some say he died without success, others say he slayed all of them, most however believe that he had faced every single legendary in combat, and defeated them, but spared his opponents. However, when Trapper went on this mission there was one legendary that had not been known, because it had not yet been created.

* * *

"I have a very difficult job requiring a very unique set of skills, Trapper." A man cloaked in mystery and a suit said, as his Persian sat down by his side. "My pockets are as deep as you want them to be in this particular case."

Trapper stood in front of the man. "I don't need your money Mr.-"

The mysterious man coughed uneasily.

"Sir… What I want is information, and if my investigations are correct, which they are, the value of this pokemon is far beyond anything money can buy." Trapper continued.

The man's eyes glinted slightly. "Ah, I see. Spoken like a true businessman." The Mystery waved over some lackeys. "Here in these many boxes you will find all the information we have, is this enough for you to take the mission?" the man asked.

"One more thing, if I don't survive this: fabricate a cover up for my family, and tell it to them yourself, you're not my best friend, but they will believe you, I've known you long enough that I trust you." Trapper explained in a reminiscent tone.

* * *

Ch. 1 Woeful Willow and Headstrong Stone

A 14 year old dude woke up, put on his grey "surfer" hoodie, and stepped out of his cabin and into the breezy open air of the sea. The dude walked over to the front end of the ship to see a school of magikarp swim by. The dude looked over the horizon, seeing a shining new day dawning in the land of golden hearts and silver souls.

The dude saw Capt. Briney walk towards him. "Looks like you made it kid, New bark Town." Briney narrated bombastically.

"Yep, the name's Wilson by the way, Wilson Willow." Wilson corrected the mighty sailor man. Briney gave Wilson his classic 'look' he gave to all smart Alecks that toured on his ship, the SS Tidal Wave.

"Okay Wilson, but if you are from Little root Town, what are you going to the Johto region for?" Briney asked quizzically.

Wilson made sure to answer that question carefully. "I'm looking for something old, and something pretty new."

The ship docked in the bay of New bark, right next to some house and the Pokémon lab.

Wilson felt bad, he didn't lie to the Captain, he just didn't tell him the whole truth either. The real reason he has come to Johto is because powerful forces are in play, legendary Pokémon have been acting strange, disappearing, or attacking Pokémon and people.

What's worse, the power vacuum left by team rocket is being filled by mysterious villains, calling themselves the 'Team Legacy.'

But above all else, Wilson promised that he would find, and bring back…

"Go boy!" Briney shooed him off.

Wilson said his goodbye to the kind Captain and headed for the Lab.

On his way there, he saw a rain puddle, and a familiar face looking back at him. It was of a young man with sand colored short spiky hair, pale green eyes, a faded orange collar tee, a grey hoodie, khaki shorts, faded orange sneakers, and a rope necklace for pokéball storage.

Wilson practically jumped through the front door. Once inside, he was greeted by Professor Elm. "Oh hey Wilson, right on time."

"Of course I am, no way am I missing out on my new Pokémon!" Wilson exclaimed. "Speaking of… where are they?"

Professor Elm gave a regretful look. "You see, I don't have any starter Pokémon with me right now, or anything really strong."

Wilson's smile evaporated in an instant. "Oh, I see."

"But, I do have this little guy." Elm brought out a great ball. "Meet Tyrogue!" Elm opened the ball and released a scrappy Pokémon.

Wilson dejectedly said, "A Tyrogue? I guess that will work." Wilson got down to look the Pokémon in the eyes.

"?" Tyrogue gave a quizzical, yet somehow hurt look.

"Well don't just stand there, come on!" Wilson commanded in a grumpy voice.

"First, Wilson, would you like to nickname your new Pokémon?" Elm asked.

"Hmm…" Wilson thought about it. "What do you think about 'Slayer'?"

Tyrogue grinned.

"Alright, Slayer it is!" Wilson and Elm concurred simultaneously.

Wilson then looked over to Slayer. "Time to go Slayer."

Slayer raised its arm to fist bump his new trainer.

"No time for that Slayer, come on." Wilson ordered.

Elm interrupted the not so brotherly bonding, "Hold on before you go, I also have this for you." Elm handed Wilson some kind of pokedex. "I've been working with Professor Oak on making a new type of pokedex, it has the national dex capabilities preloaded, and it also has multiple applications I'm sure you'll enjoy discovering." Elm smiled devilishly. "I call it… the Megadex!"

"It looks like those really old kinds." Wilson said unenthusiastically.

"Shut up!" Elm yelled, sounding slightly hurt. "Whatever, I wanted to know one more thing from you; did you bring any Pokémon from back in Hoenn?"

Wilson grabbed at an ultra-ball in his necklace. "Just one, but I don't think I'll be able to battle with him anytime soon, ever since he evolved I've been unable to control him." Wilson looked solemnly at the ground, no doubt reminiscing about past exploits. "We used to be such great friends…" Wilson whispered to himself.

"Oh…" Elm looked down at the ground. Then he snapped his head back up. "I almost forgot, what do you plan on doing now?"

Wilson thought for a while before answering. "I don't know. I guess I need to go get stronger."

"You could always take the gym challenges." Elm reminded him. "They can help you get stronger."

Wilson scowled. "Gym leaders… if I must."

"The closest gym is in Violet City, all you gotta do is travel through Cherrygrove, and head northwest." Elm directed.

"Okay." Wilson said.

Wilson ran out the door, ready to start his adventure. Elm yelled, "Wait, I forgot to give you supplies!" It was too late, Wilson started his adventure, and there was no stopping him now. Or was there?

* * *

Wilson walked along the path to Cherrygrove with Slayer in its ball. He would never admit it, but Wilson was totally lost. "Hello! Is anybody out here?" Wilson yelled to no one in particular.

There was no answer.

"I guess since there's no one here to see…" Wilson said. "Slayer, let's go!"

"Tyrogue!" Slayer cheered. But there was no other Pokémon for Slayer to fight, which left Slayer puzzled.

"For your first training, you're going to fight me." Wilson told the inexperienced Pokémon.

Slayer busted out laughing, but Wilson was as straight faced as ever. "I'm serious."

Slayer became very quiet. Then it readied for a fight.

"Whenever you're ready." Wilson said.

Tyrogue used a fake out, for a quick first strike. Slayer closed its eyes and grinned as if it was just that good. But when it opened its eyes, Wilson had blocked with his forearm.

"Good power, but not good enough!" Wilson scolded while he moved his body for a sweeping kick.

Slayer saw the kick coming and jumped, Wilson suddenly changed his momentum completely, did a front flip, and used his heel to stomp Tyrogue into the ground.

Slayer gave a nervous smile, its trainer was good. Wilson was about to start his counter attack, when a bush not far away started rustling.

"Uh oh…" Wilson tried to keep his cool, but if someone saw him actually fighting Pokémon, things would get real bad real quick.

Both fighters felt a strong unease about what was behind the bush, they approached cautiously.

Wilson pushed the leaves out of his sightlines. A brown shape jumped up and clasped onto his face. "Ah! Get it off!" Wilson screamed, in a slightly effeminate manner.

Slayer pulled the brown object off of Wilson's face. Wilson saw a small Pokémon he had never seen before in front of him. "What is that?" Wilson asked.

"Sentret, the sentry Pokémon. Little known facts about Sentret include: Sentret are among a few land Pokémon to learn the move surf, and settlers used to wear live Sentrets as hats for protection, and warmth, that is why a slang term for country folk is 'tailer'." A voice from Wilson's pocket said.

"Who said that?" Wilson asked thoroughly befuddled.

"That was me, the Megadex, but I prefer the name Migel." Migel, the Megadex answered, in a stereotypical Migel AI sound.

"Ok, cool." Wilson thanked his Megadex.

"Slayer let's fight it!" Wilson ordered. "Use fake out!" Tyrogue came at the weak Pokémon with blinding speed. "Direct Hit!" Wilson cheered. The Sentret came back with its paws raised for a scratch. "Slayer: lean into the scratch!" Wilson demanded. Tyrogue felt uncertain but decided to follow Wilson's instruction.

The two Pokémon were about to collide. "Now quick! Use tackle!" Wilson forced. Slayer hit his head right into the Sentret. Both opponents were flung back by their attacks. They both got back up on their feet, there was a heavy silence. Then Sentret stumbled.

"Alright, go poke ball!" Wilson yelled. "Wait, where are my poke balls?" Wilson started freaking out. He started patting down his entire body.

"Whew!" Wilson breathed relieved. "One poke ball, it better work!" Wilson threw his only poke ball at the Sentret. It hit, jiggled once, twice, three times… "Yes! I caught Sentret!"

Wilson immediately brought Sentret out of its poke ball. "Okay, you're a part of the team now, so, how about a nickname?" Wilson asked.

Sentret smiled innocently. Wilson checked his Megadex. "A female, eh."

"Good, how about… 'Skillz'." Wilson decided.

"Alright, come back in your poke ball." Wilson told his new Pokémon.

Instead, Skillz got on top of Wilson's head, as a hat.

"Come on! You're not getting back in your ball are you?" Wilson asked.

Skillz shook her head.

Wilson heard a slow clapping coming from the distance. The noise came from a late teens, early twenties guy in black pants, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket. He had black hair with red highlights.

"Nice fighting, mind if I join you, until we both get unlost from these darn forests." The guy asked rhetorically.

"Depends, how much of that did you see?" Wilson asked.

"All of it. And the name's Zac by the way, since we're going to be good friends now." Zac answered.

"Well that's just dandy." Wilson lamented.

Suddenly, a scream came from a distance.

Wilson looked quickly around determining the source of the scream.

"This way!" Wilson yelped at Zac to follow.

"Hold up!" Zac yelped back.

Wilson found his way to the spot of the noise. He saw a girl laying on the ground, with a Rapidash almost on her.

Zac saw the girl too. He yelled, "Get out of the way!"

Wilson came running at the Rapidash. He punched it right in the face. The Pokémon took a spill.

"A Pokémon Runner?" A masked man from a distance said. "Things just got interesting."

"Who are you?" Zac asked.

"Let's just say I'm a member of Team Legacy." The masked man answered.

Rapidash got back up. "Rapidash use flame wheel!" Rapidash came at the three with a blazing heat, making it impossible to punch again.

Wilson and the Rapidash were about to make contact, when out of Wilson's ultra-ball came a huge figure. It roared, scared the Rapidash into slowing its attack, and then flapped its large wings into throwing the fire Pokémon back into its master. It didn't even stay out of its poke ball long enough for either Zac or the girl to see what it was.

Wilson stood there dumbfounded. Zac helped the girl they had saved up. "Hey, you okay?" Zac asked, which was probably for both other people, but was only answered by the girl.

"I'm fine; I'm Stella, Stella Stone." Stella answered in a cocky tone.

* * *

Feel free to criticize, and let me know if there's something you want in the story. Don't expect regular uploads, but I'll get around to it when I can.


End file.
